Ten Million Fireflies
by Snowdream56
Summary: Spain takes a reincarnated Romano to one of his favorite places. Loosely based on the song "Fireflies" by Owl City, but not a songfic by any means. T for language


Gaining more confidence in writing Spamano after getting such nice reviews from my last little drabble XD

Anyways, this was inspired initially by the song "Fireflies" by Owl City, and partly by the Germany x Italy doujinshi "Dolfin". The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I just had to write it down. Hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing about these characters or Hetalia in general

Edit: Beta'd by Karuka Ikashi, many thanks to her :P

* * *

"Dammit, you tomato-bastard, why the fuck'd you bring me here? There's nothing fucking out here," Lovino said with a scowl as Spain finally – finally – stopped walking and took off his blindfold. It was dusk, nearly completely dark out, and the Italian could just barely make out their surroundings. The Iberian nation had brought him to a small meadow in the middle of a thick forest in Spain after dragging Lovino along for what had felt like a solid hour, although the previously blindfolded man wasn't very impressed by the sight. "What's supposed to be here?"

Spain smiled at him, the expression both warm and holding a hint of sadness. "There's something amazing here I wanted to show you. You'll see, tesoro," he said with a small chuckle. "Just wait." He led Lovino out into the middle of the meadow, sitting down in the tall grass and beckoning the Italian to come sit with him.

Lovino sighed exasperatedly, but humored Spain by plopping himself down next to the other man. It was good, Lovino thought, that it was the middle of summer and thus the night air was warm. They probably wouldn't even need the blanket Spain had brought with him. He crossed his arms and looked around him, hoping his time wasn't about to be wasted.

Spain pulled Lovino closer to him and kissed the top of his love's dark auburn hair, ignoring the other man's shout of protest. He couldn't make out any redness on Lovino's cheeks, but he had a feeling the Italian's cute blush was there regardless. "Just wait, cariño, just wait," the nation promised again.

"You keep saying that, but you haven't even mentioned what the hell I'm waiting for," Lovino grumbled in reply.

Spain only chuckled again. "You'll see," he responded, earning a sigh and a mutter from Lovino, who called him a "fucking secretive bastard."

In truth, Spain felt incredibly nervous doing this despite his cheerful disposition.

To be in this meadow during the peak of summer had been a favorite pastime of his and the previous Lovino. Of Romano, South Italy, who had gotten so terribly sick, then had disappeared one morning just like the Roman Empire. Spain had come to this meadow and cried his heart out after Romano's death, cried then never left until he was dragged out by France and –surprisingly— Veneziano. It had been a shock when a few decades later, while having a drink at the bar with his friends in Italy, he had seen Romano sitting at a table having a good laugh with some humans. Except… this Romano, with the name "Lovino," like the one Romano had used as an alternate name, had no clue about who Spain was and was just as human as his companions. Determined not to lose his connection to Lovino, however, Spain had slipped the confused man his number in the hope he'd be called.

Amazingly, against all odds, he found himself talking to Lovino the very next week. He found that though human, Lovino shared many of the same traits that Romano used to have, both in personality and otherwise, although in some ways he was also very different from the deceased half-nation. His brashness came from yet another difficult childhood, which Spain couldn't help but be saddened by when he found out. The reincarnation of Romano deserved a perfect childhood, in his opinion. But Lovino had become strong from it, bound and determined to go out and prove any naysayer of his abilities wrong, without a doubt in his mind that he couldn't manage the given task. Granted, Romano had had some of the same attitude, but Lovino sometimes did things –like learning to fly an airplane as soon as he was old enough to- without even being prompted to do them.

Spain's coming out as a country had been hard for the both of them, although Lovino surprised Spain by pulling him into a kiss and whispering how he didn't care, making the moment one of the best in the Iberian nation's too-long life. Spain never mentioned anything about the old Romano throughout their time together, unsure about how it would be taken, although there were times he wondered if Lovino was better off not knowing. Maybe someday he'd say something about his past love, but for now, he wanted nothing more than to be with the reincarnation as much as possible.

Now, he only hoped that while Lovino didn't remember ever being in this meadow, the Italian would love what was about to come just as much as he had once before. Perhaps it was a selfish wish, to impose this part of Romano onto Lovino. Still, Spain couldn't help but think how happy he'd be if there was yet another similarity to Romano– even if he'd be perfectly content if Lovino didn't enjoy this.

The Iberian nation watched as Lovino's expression turned from unhappiness to childish amazement as slowly, little yellow flashes of light began to fill the air, building up into something countless around them. "You… you didn't say there'd be this many fireflies, bastard," Lovino breathed out, watching the bugs light up the meadow. Spain watched the show himself for a moment before kissing his love on the top of his head again, smiling.

"Do you like it?" Spain asked quietly. Lovino nodded with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"It's incredible…" the Italian replied.

Spain couldn't help but grin, pulling Lovino close to him. The two of them watched the fireflies light the air until they'd both fallen asleep, sharing no more words with each other aside from a few soft-spoken "I love you's."


End file.
